Home
by liquefiedcake
Summary: After Beth gets kidnapped, the group finds her at Grady Memorial hospital. Suddenly Daryl has feelings for Beth that he didn't before. Bethyl, BethxDaryl
1. Home At Last

**Chapter 1: Home At Last**

Daryl walked out of Grady Memorial carrying Beth in his arms. Thank god she had only been knocked out by Dawn's fist.

Maggie ran up to him and started crying tears of joy. After so long of thinking that Beth was dead, she had finally found her. She almost felt bad for leaving to go to Washington.

Daryl stared down at the girl in her arms and knew just how much he had missed her. He felt… warm inside. Suddenly he acknowledged the feeling, and had no idea what it was, but he knew it was _something_. Being his not-open-to-others self, he discarded the feeling.

He grew a small grin as he passed her off to Glenn, who put Beth in the backseat of a blue sedan they found in the parking lot. Glenn planted himself in the driver's seat, with Maggie in the back with Beth, and Carol in the passenger's seat.

Daryl focused his attention on the girl in the backseat of the sedan. For all this time, he thought she'd been dead… but no. She was titanium.

"Daryl!" Rick called over to him.

Daryl snapped his head around and saw that the rest of the group was piling into a grey van on the other side of the parking lot.

He walked over to the van just before Rick was about to climb into the driver's seat. "I'll drive." Daryl said, taking the keys from him and sitting in the seat.

Once everyone was in the van, Daryl stuck the keys into the ignition and started the car. Before he put it in drive and drove away, he glanced back at the other car. He wanted to be there when Beth woke up, but he just didn't want to destroy the moment. So, he drove out of the parking lot and onto the road.

* * *

Daryl had been driving for about half an hour now. He didn't know where they were going, hell, none of them did, but he just kept on driving in silence.

"What's so important about the girl, anyways?" Rosita finally asked, breaking the silence. Daryl tried not to yell at her.

Eugene nodded his head, "Agreed, we just risked our lives driving through Atlanta to get to the girl.", Daryl's hands gripped the wheel hard in anger.

"She sure as hell wasn't as important than gettin' to Washington…" Abraham said.

"SHUT UP!" Daryl finally yelled out angrily. How could they say that about Beth? They didn't know squat about her or what she was like. He was so mad right now that he could punch a hole through the roof of the car.

Everyone sat in silence once again.

Rick turned his head to look at Daryl. He could tell that he cared about her more than anyone. He turned his head back towards everyone, "We fight for one of our own. No matter what it takes. We leave no one behind," everyone looked down, "got that?" he asked. Everyone nodded, "Good."

Daryl calmed down a bit after that.

* * *

While Glenn was driving and Carol was doing a crossword puzzle she had found, Maggie told stories about her and Beth before the world went to hell. She knew it was silly, but she thought the stories would wake her up.

Maggie sighed, "I wish she'd wake up already. I know everyone wants to talk to her, especially Daryl…"

Beth's eyes slowly opened. "Daryl…?" she whispered. "Oh my god!" Maggie squealed as she hugged her tightly. "Beth oh my god are you feeling okay?", Beth looked around, a confused look on her face. "Where's Daryl?" she asked. Maggie tilted her head. "Maggie, where's Daryl?".

"He's in the other car, but here's Glenn and Carol." they looked back at Beth, "Morning sleepyhead." Carol said, smiling. "I want to see Daryl." Beth was basically whining now. "Beth, you'll see him later, okay?" Maggie said, kind of disappointed. Beth turned so she was on her side, and decided to try to go back to sleep so time passed by faster. "I wanna see him…" she muttered.

* * *

Rick and Daryl decided to stop the cars and set up camp. It was late at night now, and Beth was starting to get extremely pissed off.

Glenn stopped the car and Beth immediately sprung out of the door and ran over to the van. She swung the door open, but Daryl wasn't there. She frowned. "Rick, where the hell did Daryl go?" she asked demandingly, now she was really starting to get mad. "Oh, hey, you're up." Rick said as he walked around the car to meet her. "Yep, I'm awake, awesome. Now can you tell me where Daryl is?", Rick looked shocked. Was there something going on between her and Daryl?

"He went to set up the tents, that way." he pointed behind her.

"Thanks." Beth said, going to find Daryl. She couldn't wait to see him.

 **That's the end of this chapter! Let me know if you like this new fanfiction and I'll continue writing more! :)**


	2. Cold

**Chapter 2: Cold**

"Daryl!" Beth ran up to him and hugged him as tight as she could. "You're crushin' every bone in my body, Greene." Beth laughed, "Sorry."

Beth stopped hugging Daryl for a moment, "I missed you so much oh my god I love you so much!" she said in one breath, hugging him tightly once again, but Daryl pushed her away a bit. "What?" he asked. Did he just hear what he thought he'd heard? "I mean… um... " Beth had totally messed up now, and she knew it. A blush rose to her face. "I'm gonna go set up the tents." Daryl said as he turned around and walked away. "I can help…" Beth said, "No. Go talk to Maggie." he called back, starting to set up the next tent.

"Okay…"

* * *

Daryl was incredibly shocked by what Beth said earlier. What did she mean? Did she mean as friends? Because it sure didn't seem that way. Oh well, she had probably just been really excited and messed up. Who knows?

Daryl stared at the lake in front of him. Suddenly he wasn't so against the idea of them together. He would give anything just to kiss her once. He loved her.

"Hey pookie."

Daryl quickly erased the thought of Beth from his head and spun around. It was Carol. "What do ya want?" he asked, his peace interrupted. "Food." she pointed back towards the camp. "Fine." he walked pass Carol and back towards the camp. This was going to be one awkward meal.

* * *

Beth picked the meat off of the squirrel. She was never a big fan of killing small animals, but eating was obviously a priority.

She watched Daryl as he sat down and started eating his own piece of squirrel. She was really hoping things wouldn't be awkward after what she said. She was wrong. "Daryl." Beth said, breaking the silence. He didn't look up from his food or speak. "Daryl." she said louder. He looked up. "What?" he looked her straight in the eyes. The tension was building up and was about to explode.

Moments passed. Beth was speechless. She was too nervous to say anything. The last thing she wanted to do was get in a fight with Daryl. "I'm goin huntin." he said as he grabbed his crossbow. Soon he was far off into the woods, nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Everyone was about to turn in for the night when Beth decided to go get Daryl. She knew he was upset, but he couldn't stay mad forever.

As she walked, a cold breeze swept through the forest. Her best guess for the cause was that winter was coming. Although nobody really kept track, considering it was basically the end of the world.

It would've been helpful if Daryl had been more specific. Thankfully he had taught her how to track, otherwise she probably would've ended up going in a circle. Soon the tracks stopped.

"Daryl!" Beth called out. She was getting really cold and if she didn't find him soon she was going to have to go back to the camp without him. "Please come out…" she said. She didn't know if he was listening but it made her feel a bit better.

Beth waited a few more minutes before speaking again. "Daryl I'm really sorry…" tears welled in her eyes. Maybe she was really in love with him. Eventually tears started running down her face. "Please I'm really sorry…" still no response. Right before she was about to let it all out she heard something behind her and spun around. "Beth what are you doing out here?" Daryl asked her.

"I was looking for you, you jerk!" she yelled. How could he just leave and ask her what _she_ was doing out here?! She tried to calm down before she spoke again so she didn't start screaming at him. After all, Daryl had gotten her so worried for nothing. "Fine as long as you stop cryin'." he said, turning around and walking back to camp. Beth started mumbling, "I wasn't crying…".

* * *

Beth and Daryl eventually made their way back to camp. "Night." he said, about to walk into his tent, but she didn't take her eyes off him. She really wanted to go into his tent with him and snuggle up close to his chest, it was really cold that night and she just really felt the urge to. "Goodnight…" she said as she walked into the tent next to his. She would've slept in another, but it was the only one left.

Beth zipped the tent back up and got under her blanket immediately. She swore she felt herself slowly turning into a human icicle. Her blanket wasn't very warm but she didn't care because she had more important things to think about, like Daryl.

* * *

Daryl woke up an hour later. What had woken him up? He didn't think anyone was awake right now.

He suddenly heard soft whimpers from the tent next to his. He sighed. Daryl wanted to go over there and see what was wrong but then he remembered earlier. How could he even talk to Beth now without hurting her?

Daryl tried to ignore her and go back to sleep, but he couldn't get Beth out of his head. He really wanted her to be okay.

The whimpers slowly turned into small cries. Now Daryl just felt bad for the poor thing. "Screw it." he whispered to himself as he grabbed his blanket. He unzipped his tent as quietly as possible. He zipped it back up before walking over to Beth's tent. To be honest, Daryl was feeling so nervous that his hand was shaking. He didn't know why, but he just was. He ignored the feeling and slowly unzipped her tent and he heard Beth gasp at the cold air. "Sorry." Daryl said, walking in.

He sat down next to her, and she looked up at him. There was no doubt she was freezing. Her whole body was shivering and she could barely stop her teeth from chattering. "Why are you in here?" Beth asked, "I thought you were mad…" she trailed off. Daryl sighed once again, "I'm sorry." he said, "You're obviously freezin' your ass off." he took his blanket and wrapped it around her.

"Daryl, you don't have to give me your blanket you're gonna get cold…" Beth attempted to pull it off and give it back to him, but he gently grabbed hold of her wrists to hold her back. She just stared at him, a small frown spread across her face. "Keep it, you need it more than I do." Daryl said, letting go of her wrists. He wasn't lying, either. Beth's skin was so damn cold that you could freeze _the sun_ with it.

"Goodnight." Daryl said, starting to crawl out of the tent. "W-wait…" Beth said, stopping him. "Hm?" he grunted, "Will you stay with me…?" she whispered, looking away from his eyes. She knew it was a lot to ask of him but she just really didn't want to be alone tonight. "Okay." Daryl finally answered, zipping the tent back up. Beth smiled and hugged him. "I'm sorry." she said, lying back down.

Daryl didn't know what she meant when she asked him to stay with her. Did she want him to hold her? Did she want him to sit in the corner? Shit, he was confused. Eventually he just decided to lay down a couple feet away from her, but it didn't feel right. He knew she was still cold, those blankets weren't very warm. He knew she needed more than that. Without thinking, Daryl laid down next to Beth so her head was resting against his chest, their bodies connecting.

Daryl put one arm behind her head and with the other he put on her back and he pulled her closer. Beth let out a sigh of happiness and snuggled up closer to him, as if it was possible. Soon she drifted off to sleep and Daryl was soon to follow her.


	3. Misunderstood

**Chapter 3: Misunderstood**

Daryl woke up at dawn as usual. The birds were chirping less than they normally did and he groaned when a cool breeze swept through the ten. If there was one thing he could bring back from before the apocalypse, it would be heating.

Something felt different about this morning though. I mean, it always felt different because they were always in a new place or the weather was changing, but this one stood out, because when another breeze swept through, he still felt warm.

Beth.

Daryl opened his eyes to find Beth curled up in his side, still asleep. His arms were wrapped around her and he wanted to stay like this forever but he knew that last night had been a one time thing.

Daryl slowly removed his arms from Beth's body and slipped out of the tent, trying not to wake her or anyone else in the camp. He crept back to his own tent and thought about the night before until her went to sleep.

* * *

It wasn't long after Daryl had left when Beth awoke. She thought about last night and remembered everything: the cold night air, the cool bottom of the tent, and of course the best feeling of all, Daryl.

She grinned at the thought of him. Beth could still feel the way he held her, still smell his scent, and still hear his low voice in the dark. God she loved him. Beth slowly opened her eyes, hoping to find Daryl's face, but instead found the bottom of the tent.

Frowning at her discovery, she stumbled to her feet, still a bit tired. She pulled on her clothes before exiting the tent and placing herself down next to the fire. Obviously someone was up besides her, but nobody was at the campfire with her.

Maggie and Glenn must've been on watch because they joined Beth just moments later.

"Everythin' okay last night?" Maggie asked, not looking Beth directly in the eye. Her sister was obviously hiding something and she didn't like it. Beth nodded at her sister's question and waited for anyone, preferably Daryl, to come out of their tent to make this conversation less awkward.

* * *

About an hour had passed. Beth had been counting the minutes while waiting for Daryl, as well as the people. Rick, Michonne, Carol, Carl, Tyreese, Eugene and Tara had all woken up, no Daryl.

She was slightly confused that he wasn't up yet. Usually he's up before anyone. Beth couldn't blame him for sleeping late, though. She would've stayed in that tent forever if she could.

About twenty minutes later she heard the zipper on Daryl's tent. She tried to stop herself from blushing, but that was hopeless so she just turned her head in the opposite direction, panicking a little.

* * *

Daryl walked out of his tent, his eyes immediately gazing at Beth. Why was she turning away from him? She was the one who had asked him to stay with her last night, not him.

He plopped himself down next to Beth, close enough so they could talk without anyone hearing but not so close that they were touching.

She still refused to let him see her blush.

"Everythin' alright, Greene?" Daryl asked. "I'm fine…" she whispered, just loud enough so he could hear her. Daryl was afraid he'd done something wrong. He tried to shrug it off but he just couldn't when it came to Beth, so he decided to leave her alone.

"Gonna go catch a fish or somethin'." Daryl said as he picked up his crossbow and stood up. He was out of her view before she could say anything. "What's going on between you two?" Carol asked as she walked by, "Nothing… I hope."

* * *

Daryl sat down by the lake, not sure what to do. Sure, he said he was going to catch a fish but really he just wanted to leave Beth alone. He just didn't want to make whatever he did worse, and he knew that's what would happen if he went back. So he just sat and thought about how he just wanted to hold her again. Soon he felt a pair of arms snake around his body from behind and at first he thought it was a walker, but as soon as it started speaking he knew it wasn't.

"Daryl… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to scare you off but please don't shut me out.", Daryl let out a grunt of acknowledgment. He felt her hands travel up his body and felt her arms wrap around his neck. What the hell was she doing?

"I _do_ love you Daryl, more than you'll ever know and I didn't mean to tell you like that but I'm tellin' you now," she whispered and buried her head in his shoulder, "I love you Daryl Dixon.".


	4. Breaking the Barriers

**Chapter 4: Breaking the Barriers**

" _I love you Daryl Dixon."_

The words echoed in Daryl's head. He was happy, who wouldn't be when the most wonderful and angelic girl in the world love him?

But at this point he didn't know what to say. She'd broken down every barrier he had put up over the years to protect himself, and he just couldn't stand to lose anyone else he loved, but once again she was breaking that barrier too.

With Beth's arms still around his neck, Daryl slowly stood up and turned around so he was facing her. The first thing he noticed was that tears were welling in her eyes. Oh god, he hated seeing her cry. But after a few moments he realized that they were tears of joy, happiness, _love._

"I love you too." Daryl said as he leaned in and brought his lips down on hers.

* * *

Once Daryl had pulled away from the kiss, he rested his forehead against Beth's and they just stood there for a little while, taking everything in. Beth was the one to break the silence.

"You know, Daryl, I wouldn't mind if you came over to my tent tonight too," she whispered in Daryl's ear, "It's just gonna keep gettin' colder.".

Daryl nodded his head as soon as the words left her lips, almost excitedly. Maybe god did exist and had given Beth to him as a reward for living through all the shit in his life. It was certainly the only explanation, because after all, Beth was an angel.

* * *

Beth smiled and bit her lip the entire way back to camp. They both decided that they shouldn't go back together because it would look suspicious. The fact that Daryl loved her made her blush, the fact that they had kissed made her blush even more, and the fact that they could have a serious relationship made her pray that Maggie didn't see her blushing. She didn't know it was possible to blush this much.

And then she started thinking.

What _was_ a serious relationship? She'd never really been in one. Was it going everywhere together? Making out? Was it… sleeping together?

And that scared the shit out of her.

Beth was a virgin and whenever she thought about it she'd always scare herself and pray that it would never happen, but if that's what a serious relationship meant, then she'd just have to deal with it.

By the time Beth had got back to camp she had stopped blushing. If she hadn't, it would have been an obvious giveaway.

When she sat down by the fire, mostly everyone greeted her with a warm smile, except for Maggie. She didn't even say anything. Now she _knew_ that her sister was up to something.

* * *

Daryl got back to camp about ten minutes later and place himself down next to Beth, a little- _a lot_ closer than usual, to the point where their shoulders were constantly rubbing together, but hell if either of them cared.

After quite a bit of silence, Rick finally decided to say something, "We need to ask you two somethin'." he said, glancing over at Maggie, "Are you two… together?" she could barely squeeze the words out of her mouth. Now things were about to get intense.

Neither one of them knew what to say, so they just sat there, shocked. The same thing was running through both of their heads: _Did they see us kiss?_

Right now that didn't matter, because they knew that they needed to cover it up.

"What in yer goddamn minds makes ya think that?" Daryl asked, practically yelling. "Glenn and I saw you walkin' out of Beth's tent when we were on watch this mornin'!" Maggie yelled, you could tell that she was pissed, "What the hell were you doin' with my baby sister?!" she tried to slap Daryl but Glenn held her back.

"Maggie, stop, nothin' happened. He just came in to give me a blanket, I was freezin'." now it was Beth's turn to do something, then Daryl stepped in.

"Ya really think I'd go sleep with yer sister?!" She's just a _fuckin' kid!_ "

And as soon as those last two words left his lips he instantly regretted it, because when he turned around Beth was in tears. He had taken it too far.

"Beth- Shit- I-" he was too late to finish his sentence, because Beth was already in her tent and zipping it back up.

* * *

Later that night Daryl was lying in his tent, deciding whether or not he should go see Beth. On one hand he had said something he knew she was deeply offended by, but on the other hand they both needed some comforting. "Screw it if she don't want me there she can just tell me ta leave…" he mumbled to himself before unzipping his tent.

Daryl didn't bother announcing his presence before opening Beth's tent and stepping in.

She glared at Daryl as he closed the tent up. Beth sat up, "You come in here to tell me that I'm cryin' like a 'fuckin kid'?" she sobbed, looking away. She couldn't bare to look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Those were the last words Beth heard before Daryl's lips crashed down on hers.

He pushed her back down so she was lying on her back, not breaking the kiss. Daryl was hovering above her now, careful not to crush her with his body weight.

The kiss got more and more loving by the second. This was not a "makeout session", this was simply for comfort and love.

When Beth pulled away for air she tried to speak, "Daryl, I-" she couldn't finish her sentence because her breath was taken away when she felt him tugging at the bottom of her shirt. She knew exactly where this was going and it made her feel both excitement and fear all at once.

Daryl started kissing Beth's neck as he pulled up her shirt, "You ever done this before?" he asked, gazing into her eyes.

Now Beth had a decision to make. She could tell him the truth, but then he would stop, or she could lie and he would continue, but she was scared shitless.

But she really didn't want him to stop.

"Yeah I've done this a couple of times…" Beth felt so guilty for lying but she just didn't want this feeling to end so if that was the price, she'd take it.

"Good." Daryl said before pulling off Beth's shirt and throwing it in a random direction. Chills spread through her body as the cold air swept across her skin.

Daryl kissed a path from the waistband of Beth's jeans to her neck before crashing his lips back down on hers. He slowly used his tongue to part her lips and he slid his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues clashed together, like a passionate swordfight. Daryl moved his hands up and down Beth's body as their little swordfight continued. He suddenly popped the button free on her jeans and slid them down her legs, leaving them bunched up around her ankles. He didn't bother taking them all the way off.

Things were moving quickly now, and Daryl was just starting to tug at Beth's panties when he opened his eyes to find her staring right at him, wide eyed with fear.

"What's wrong, babygirl?" he asked, moving his hands up to cup her face. "I'm sorry Daryl… I-I lied." now she was feeling too guilty to even look at him, so she turned her head away.

"What did ya lie bout'?" he could hear her mumble something, "I can't hear ya babygirl." Daryl turned her head so now she was looking at him.

"Daryl… I'm a virgin…"

Daryl's eyes widened and he rolled off of her. He quickly collected Beth's clothing and re-dressed her.

"Daryl I'm just a bit scared, we don't have to stop…" Beth was trying desperately to get things back to normal but the more she talked the worse she made it.

"It's fine. Just go to bed."

"But Daryl-"

"Just go to bed, will ya?!"

Beth shut up after that. This was exactly what she was trying to avoid and now that it was reality it hurt her so much more than it did in her head.

Daryl laid down on one of the blankets on the other side of the tent. He threw the other blanket to Beth.

"Goodnight, Daryl."

She never did get a response.


	5. Announcement!

Hello fellow writers (and readers). I just wanted to announce that I will not be able to upload fanfiction for the next 5-7 days because my computer is broken. I will **try** to write some on my Nook but most likely not as I am also starting anew school this week. Thanks for reading I'll update as soon as possible!


	6. Aftermath

**Sorry I haven't updated in a bit! Hopefully you can forgive me with this new chapter. Also, I was thinking about switching this to "M" and adding in a little smut. Let me know how you feel about it in the review section!**

 **Chapter 5: Aftermath**

Of course the next morning felt like a punch to the gut.

Beth woke up alone. She just decided to lay there. She was too broken and guilty to do anything, and she knew if she went outside she would have to face Daryl and her sister, which was too much right now. Soon Beth heard someone get slapped.

"What the _fuck_ is your problem Maggie?!"

Oh god not this again.

"Were you just goin' to give my sister another blanket last night? Because it sure as hell sounded like more than that to me!"

Beth rolled over so she was on her stomach and buried her face in the blankets beneath her. Could this get anymore embarrassing?

"Fine, I'm with yer sister! But that don't mean it's any of yer goddamn business!"

"Well I sure as hell don't approve!"

Beth groaned as their fight continued, a constant battle of yelling and screaming.

"Well at least I look out for er' when all you wanted to do is look for yer' little boyfriend when the prison went up in goddamn flames!"

"Daryl she's just a ki-" Maggie was about to finish her sentence when she saw Beth standing to their right. Neither one of them had heard or seen her coming.

"I'm not a _fucking kid!_ " her eyes were pooling with tears but nothing but most of the feeling running through her body was pure rage, leaving room for only a sliver of hurt. "I am eight-fuckin'-teen, I get to make my own goddamn decisions, and you _don't_ get a say in them." Maggie was surprised to hear Beth saying all of this; "I love Daryl and that is my choice!"

After Beth had finished yelling, the entire camp was staring at her and tears were streaming down her face.

"Stop starin'..." she barely whispered before taking off into the woods. She couldn't stay at the camp right now. After all, that was the first time she'd stood up to her sister.

* * *

Daryl waited by the edge of the camp the entire time Beth was gone. He couldn't wait to see her again but every time he thought about her, and odd feeling of guilt and anger rushed through his veins. Daryl was mad at himself for not knowing Beth's secret earlier. He was guilty for rejecting her when he found out. He regretted everything, and so he waited.

* * *

Beth walked far enough away from the camp so she was out of sight and nobody could hear her crying except for herself and the woods around her.

She plopped herself down against a big oak tree and shifted her body around until she was in a comfortable position while the leaves rustled beneath her on the forest floor. Then she just put her head between her knees and cried her heart out.

Beth had heard him say it. She had heard Daryl say "I love you", but last night had made her think again.

If Daryl wouldn't love her then, would he love her ever?

* * *

"She'll come back."

Daryl spun his head around so he could see who was speaking. Surprisingly it wasn't Maggie, nor Rick, nor Carol. It was Tara. She sat down next to him.

Daryl let out a soft puff of air resembling a chuckle and turned back towards the forest. She had never spoken to him before. Why was she talking to him now?

"She loves you. You could see it when she was yelling."

Daryl didn't respond.

"She wasn't saying all that stuff to get Maggie off _her_ back. She was trying to get her off your's."

Daryl looked over at Tara, "How do ya know all a' this?" he was confused how she could get all of this information just from a single look.

Tara stood up with a sigh and patted Daryl on the shoulder, "I don't know. I guess it's just a girl thing." she rested her hands on the back of her head and walked off. If she was serious and all of the things she said was true, then Daryl had to find Beth right away.

* * *

Once Beth had finished her crying session, she closed her eyes and took everything in: the new feeling of the cool Autumn air against her warm skin, the way it contrasted with the warm sunlight, and the rustling.

Wait- the rustling?

Beth snapped her eyes open to find to walkers stumbling towards her. She quickly scrambled to her feet and grabbed her knife. If there was one good thing about Autumn during the apocalypse, it was the natural alarm system.

Beth pushed the closest walker back to give herself some more time while she pulled her knife back and stabbed the other one in the head with all of her strength. Beth pulled her knife from the walker's skull with ease and stabbed the last one in the eye.

"Now to see Daryl." she panted, still recovering from the adrenaline rush. She spun herself around on her heel.

Beth had barely started walking when she heard more moans and groans of the undead behind her. Slowly she turned her head around to see a herd of twenty or thirty walkers following her.

 _Oh shit_

* * *

Daryl walked in the direction Beth had went earlier, following her tracks.

All of a sudden they stopped and were replaced by the messy tracks of walkers.

He started to panic.

Where was Beth? Was she okay? All of these thoughts cycling around in his head made Daryl stand like a rock, and he stood there until he heard a familiar blood-curdling scream coming from the lake.

* * *

Beth tore her knife out of yet another walker's bloody skull. There was no way she could ever take on this many walkers on at once. She needed to get out of there, but she couldn't just leave Daryl or anyone else behind.

Beth did the best she could to fight them off but every second more and more walkers poured out from the woods. She didn't have a choice now, she had to leave or she'd die.

So Beth ran in the opposite direction of the camp. If she might die she didn't want to be responsible for everyone else dying too.

As Beth ran away she hoped Daryl would find her soon.

* * *

Daryl didn't bother running back running back to camp before going to the lake. If he had heard the scream, surely they had too.

By the time he had gotten to the lake, Beth was gone and so were the walkers. The entire camp stood by the edge of the forest.

"Did you find her?" Glenn asked, glancing at Maggie. Her face was drowned with tears and covered in guilt.

"Does it look like I found er'?" Daryl looked at the walker tracks on the ground. He slung his crossbow over his shoulder and started following them, "This way.".

Once Daryl found Beth he was never going to let her go again.

 **Would've gotten this out earlier but I got distracted by Madoka Magica… heh**


	7. Author's Note

Hey guys. It's been a while, hasn't it? You probably thought this was an update, so I'm sorry about that. I've tried to continue my bethyl fanfictions multiple times, but I could never think up an original story line that I was interested in writing. Along with that, I've also moved on from bethyl as a ship recently. I'm watching new shows, such as Supergirl, and though I still do watch the Walking Dead, it's much harder to write stories about bethyl when Beth is dead. I've recently also been questioning my sexuality, and after thinking for three long years, have realized that I am in fact a lesbian. You may be wondering, "What does that have to do with anything?" Well, I can tell you that it's been harder to write and read fanfictions or books that focus around straight couples. It's much harder to relate to those ships and see the chemistry than it is to write about lesbian ships (by the way, I totally recommend "Colorblind" by Siera Maley). One of the reasons I watch Supergirl is because of Alex and Maggie, who are just an adorable couple (Supercorp, too). I've also been writing my own short novels on Wattpad, and I've been moving away from fanfiction (username is liquefiedcake on Wattpad if you wanna check that out).

Anyway, that's it. I'm pretty much done with bethyl. I might try writing some fanfiction for Alex and Maggie, but that's also highly unlikely.


End file.
